


冷战组《七人解体事件》

by Lian_ju



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_ju/pseuds/Lian_ju
Summary: 1.这篇文的假面舞会灵感来自东野圭吾先生的《假面饭店》，邀舞一幕、文末笔录一幕出自同书，当初看到书中主角邀舞，便挥之不去画面感，谢谢东野圭吾先生笔下传神的故事2.本文性质特殊，涉及杀人手法、分尸情节、角色受强暴、角色崩坏（角色为杀人犯），雷者请自避3.本文採第一人称叙述，为伊万角度4.雷点满满，作者都被雷死





	冷战组《七人解体事件》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.这篇文的假面舞会灵感来自东野圭吾先生的《假面饭店》，邀舞一幕、文末笔录一幕出自同书，当初看到书中主角邀舞，便挥之不去画面感，谢谢东野圭吾先生笔下传神的故事
> 
> 2.本文性质特殊，涉及杀人手法、分尸情节、角色受强暴、角色崩坏（角色为杀人犯），雷者请自避
> 
> 3.本文採第一人称叙述，为伊万角度
> 
> 4.雷点满满，作者都被雷死

　外号是一种标籤、定义，但是我乐于接受那些加诸于我身上的外号。我猜想，这或许和我的童年生活有关联。当我被同侪欺负，或是在家裡成为空气时，我的脑袋总会幻想粉红梦幻的东西，让我飘飘然，置身事外，因此脱离稚嫩岁数后，我反而极度渴求找寻自我定位。无论是受害者、警察或新闻媒体，他们赐予我的外号有如礼物，我很开心。内心总是充满被看见的自豪。

　我偶尔会失手，让警察抓到一两个马脚。所幸那些细节不怎麽关键，我把它们当作经验，顺路去警察局接受侦查而已。

　警察先生们都很努力，希望找到真正的凶手，这点让我相当敬佩。每当我经过桌上叠满犯罪档案、很多双熬红的眼睛时，我总是害羞又难为情。我希望他们能够适当休息，而不是露出如此沉重的表情，同时我又矛盾地希望，他们能够为了我用尽全力追查案件，把我抓到阳光之下。

　警察之中，有位惹眼的警官先生，我只听过他的同事唤他琼斯。琼斯先生侦讯过我几次，对我态度谨慎，常笑。所谓的谨慎，就我看来是相当有趣的。我喜欢他小心翼翼打探我的行踪，以及我与被害人的关係，脸上却露出阳光笑容的模样。我极少遇到他这类的人，大多数的警察见到我，不是表情沉闷，便是横冲直撞摆出凶狠模样，彷彿已将我定罪。有一次，这位琼斯甚至递给我一杯咖啡，对表演中的我露出同情的表情，我想他是相信那些谎言了，顿时觉得无趣。离开警局后，我把咖啡倒进公园草丛。

　在那之后，我的犯行愈来愈大胆。我故意将刀子留在现场，雇人把线索投递到警局门前。这些行为，显然让警察们疑惑了，但是他们跟进我犯罪的步伐确实加快不少。在我杀害第四个人时，我甚至听到凌乱沉重的脚步声上楼梯。警察们在我的提示中找到这一个犯罪地点，却没有事先堵住所有离开路线，实在很可惜。我在新闻上看到那位琼斯警官懊恼的脸，他大抵是跟我想到一块了。

　话说回来，虽然我确实喜欢被人冠上外号，但是新闻给我的外号彷彿失了焦距的镜头，拍不清我真正的模样。「连续杀人魔」、「碎尸狂人」，竟是没有一个符合我的心意。如果他们足够聪明，焦点应该从作案方式转移到受害者特徵上，这样才能让符合特徵的人提高警惕，保护自己。我猜测这和警察的侦查方向有关，他们为了避免大众恐慌，选择不公开受害者特徵，毕竟受害者的身分特殊，有几位是上市公司的大老闆。

　事实上我对受害者的社会地位没有特定执着，之所以杀害的都是上流社会人士，是基于某种特殊又不特殊的原因。只有我一个人知道，自己是基于什麽理由将这些人大卸八块。如果他们是穷人，我也会这麽做。

　不过，很可惜的是，正因为大部分我想杀的人都是富人，这才导致我的作案愈来愈困难。上流圈子狭小，这些人的死去宛如投入湖中的石头，不出意料地激起不少涟漪。有几具我想用刀子戳破的身体旁边，聚集起更多保镳，让我困扰如何下手。我倒不是畏惧被逮个正着，让我谨慎观望的原因，是我不想杀死其他人。这是我偏执的一面，和道德感无关。我在三岁时被诊治过患有轻微强迫症，从小，我便要求事事完美。

　幸好人类都是有弱点的生物，我在如此困难的条件下，仍然将其他两个人顺利杀害。和以往不同，我在这两次中利用比较迂迴的手段。第一位，称为A好了。我收买了一个妓女，让她和A相约特定的宾馆。果不其然，有家室的A为了避人耳目，隻身前往这间宾馆。很不幸的是，当他推开宾馆的门后，等待他的只有我这个大男人和手上的棍子。我把他抬离宾馆，彷彿搀扶醉酒的上班族，没有引起柜台工读生的注意。

　接着，舞台转移到我家的地下室。我首先唤醒A，让他看清我的脸，再将一些金属物品放到一边的木桌上。这些都是极其平常的东西，有剪刀、手术刀、老虎钳、鑽头.....等等，直到最引人瞩目的电锯，由小到大整齐排好，摆放角度几乎一致。我会花上一段时间调整器材角度，我无法控制。然后和被害者聊上一些话题，向他说明我选择他的原因，这是我最不喜欢的阶段，或许其他的杀人魔喜欢向人大谈他犯罪的理由，会因此洋洋得意，我却只会感到害羞。这有点像把心脏完全袒露。之所以向他们说明这些，只是希望他们明白我的苦衷。

　我杀他们的苦衷，在说出口之后，经常让他们失去挣扎斗志。我很高兴他们能理解我，后续的过程也变得顺利。A的尸体，和其他人一样被我分成十六块，其中最让我厌恶的一块，我把它用刀柄敲成泥，装入宝特瓶裡。这些尸块最后被装成一袋，丢弃到河边桥下，如果有野狗能够帮忙处理，那是最好的情况。先前有两位受害者，正是因为附近居民发现狗嘴上的血迹，才循线找到，刚好省下我给警察线索的时间。

　另一位同样被我用迂迴手段杀害的，姑且称为B。我使用相同的手段，只有收买的妓女不同。顺带一提，两位妓女都不知道自己成为我的帮凶。唯一不同的是，我将十美元和用垃圾袋包住的B尸块交给一个流浪汉，交代他放到警察局门口。这间警察局有琼斯警官在，而他也是参与这一连串案件的警察，虽然我一口也没喝，但是我一直记得他和他的咖啡。我在隔天早晨，也向警察局送出了最后一个提示。

　我要杀的最后一个人，简称C，他的警觉极高，保镳环绕，同时有个美满的家庭，不受妓女的诱惑。今晚，他将参加一场慈善舞会，舞会中各界名流都会戴上面具，换言之是面具舞会。这类舞会在上流圈子屡见不鲜，实际上大多数人都对彼此的声音熟识。面具舞会只是富人间的游戏。

　我经过一个等待进场的宾客，偷走他西装裤裡的入场证明。在行动之前，我将C的容貌和声音在脑海裡複习一百六十一遍，进入会场后也顺利找到他。隔着群众，我看到C露出好看的笑容，与其他人自信交谈。我揣着怀裡的刀子，一步一步走向C的所在。

　这是我要杀的最后一个人，我不愿意多花心力看一眼会场幸福的人群。我的心脏平稳地收缩，彷彿知道计画终究会成功。在别人的眼裡，我的上半身稍微前倾，这不是因为我紧握住西装暗袋裡的刀子，是我的个性使然。在走近C的过程中，我的脑袋浮现不少回忆。

　不过，一双手突然拦在我面前，打断了我所有计画。我朝那双手的主人投以目光，对方对我露出熟悉的笑容，眼睛闪烁地打量着我。

　「你一个人吗？我也是，在这裡谁都不认识，也没能跳上舞。」他说。

　我安静地看着他，刀子还在我西装裡摆着。

　「嘿，不如和我跳支舞吧？探戈的话，两个男人也可以跳吧。」

　他向我伸手，直到他自己手痠、逐渐放下手时，我才握住他的手。他显得惊讶又警惕，却又用笑容掩藏情绪，和我跳起探戈。

　我在旋转途中，看到不少同样蒙着面具、却紧紧盯着场内的人，起初我以为那是保镖，现在看来，我给的线索似乎终于被追上一次了。

　我离C不过几步的距离，如果我想，我可以立刻冲到C身边刺下最后一刀。身分暴露之后，无论我怎麽做都会被逮捕，正常人都不会介意多背负一条人命。但是我继续与这位警官先生跳着探戈，他带着我愈跳愈远离C，我也没有任何表示。

　我在最后一轮的舞步中，俯向警官先生，啄了一下他的额头。

　他立刻僵住步伐，不再掩饰身分，恶狠狠地把我压到牆上。一旁的警察们也立刻包围我们，把我从牆上拖到地面，我感觉手腕被铐上金属物体。小丑大笑的面具从我的脸上滑落，我看到琼斯警官震惊的神情。

 

＊

　

　「你犯案的动机是什麽？」

　没什麽，只是读书时的事。我以前高中时沉默寡言，受到这群人的霸凌，承受了一些痛苦。长大后，我便报復回来而已。

　「只是霸凌的话，有很多报復方式，为什麽要杀人分尸，还把他们的生殖器剁成泥？」

　高中时，有一天晚上我正从澡堂出来，那群人撞见我，开始用拳脚殴打我。我倒地不起，全身赤裸，结果不知道是谁说出那句话，我被那七个人压在地上强暴了。之后很长一段时间，我被他们用影片威胁，做出很多噁心的事。所以，我在杀了他们之后，把他们分成十六块，和我当时的岁数一样，然后把最讨厌的部位捣成泥。

　「......当时为什麽不报警？」

　我的父亲很有钱，在圈子裡有名气。他不会希望这种事情发生，我当时还心存对大学的憧憬，需要他的钱。更何况，我最后一个要杀的C，也就是对我伤害最大的人，他的爸爸是当时的检察总长，如果他要妨碍办案，肯定做得出来。既然体制内的管道对他不痛不痒，我宁愿日后用自己的方式报復他。

　「你给警察的线索，导致你最后犯行暴露。为什麽要这麽做？你想被关注？」

　我想被在意，是的。同时我也想挑战警察，让他们明白自己的无能，虽然当年是我选择不报案，但是我认为C的嚣张正是检警的官僚制度惯出来的。如果警察内部没有这种见不得人的关係，没有权力的隻手遮天，Ｃ怎麽会把自己父亲整天挂在嘴边。

　「虽然你提过杀他们是因为曾经被他们伤害......但是为什麽受害者刚好都是有钱人？」

　很简单，会在那种贵族学校为所欲为的，只会是家裡最有钱的那群。成年后自然会接手几间公司，完全不意外。

　「那麽，你为什麽在最后停下刺杀C？照你的说法，C是你这一连串犯罪的重点。」

　我不知道。

　「......为什麽你一直在笑？」

　吓到你了？因为我需要保持完美......我的内部已经不完美了，我的外在正好可以遮掩一下。警察先生，你能帮我向琼斯警官传句话吗？或是他在这面玻璃之后？

　「......他不在，你要说什麽？」

　请帮我和他说，我很开心能跟他跳这支舞。

 

 

END.


End file.
